With Nothing But Your TShirt On
by teenage train wreck
Summary: Mikayla contemplates and realizes a few things after turning on her radio. Missing scene from my other fanfic, 'It Was You, Wasn't It' One-shot song-fic, y'all! Implied Mikayla/Mitchie


Hey beautiful readers and even more to the beautiful reviewers, this is the missing scene where Mikayla realizes a few things while Mitchie and Lilly fled from their problems from my other fanfic, 'It Was You, Wasn't It?'

This is a song-fic based off the song 'T-shirt' by Shontelle. Let's hope I can do this song justice. I know it's old but I thought of this fanfic (IWYWI?) and I was like 'YES!' even though it will make no sense on a few parts.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything (because if I did I would get more flames than cookies on TV show ratings).

With Nothing But Your T-Shirt On

Sadness. Depression. Confusion.

Millions of thoughts and questions ran through my head, yet it only involved one thing. Not even a thing, it was one person, and one heart full of love which produced the largest mistake in history it seems. Maybe not in history worldwide, but definitely in my history that would greatly affect my future.

She kissed me. My best friend kissed me and she never told me. I remember it distinctly as the lights went out at the Grays' New Year's party and felt lips soft attack mine seconds later. I hoped it was Nate Gray.

It wasn't, but he said it was. Turns out he was just doing a bet for his own personal pleasure.

My rockstar best friend, being the secretive one that she is, never let on. She watched as Nate had me spun around his finger without even having to lift it. Mitchie watched as I went through a relationship which had caused her a broken hand after she punched a hole in the wall the day Nate asked me out. Turns out he invited her over to his house to tell her not to get in the way and had a picture as blackmail. She didn't tell, and now I know why.

It was because she was afraid.

I never knew that she I never knew that she longed for me in a non-platonic way or that the song 'Two Worlds Collide' was not the only song on her album she wrote for me. That song alone was one that would make my heart beat rapidly because it showed how close our friendship was. Our **friendship** **was.**

Not until I messed it up anyway.

Sure, I knew she was gay and all. Who didn't? But the media had a field day when she came out on the Ellen show early last year when she was seventeen. But now she's almost eighteen and I haven't seen her face for a while.

Three weeks…five days…eight hours…twenty seven minutes…and fifty three seconds to be exact.

They've been gone for nearly a month now on the yearlong tour. Mitchie and Lilly have. I don't blame them from the way Miley and I acted when we found out at Tess's sleepover.

Distinctly I recall that drama filled night which has repeatedly been replaying in my mind like it was yesterday.

There I was a blubbering mess in the middle of the dance floor while Miley was crying hysterically behind me. Across the dance floor was a rather scared and worried Mitchie and a blank faced Lilly who was holding her face for it was bleeding after Miley slapped her. The many jeweled rings on her fingers and newly manicured nails left quite the imprints on the blonde skater.

Miley was shrieking how Lilly was the one that kissed her at midnight. I picked up the puzzle pieces that Mitchie was the one who kissed me, that wonderful, magical, breathtaking kiss, because she was supposedly with Lilly at that time. They both came up with the plan.

They left two days later after the sleepover and Miley and I didn't even know about it. No letter was received, no note was left. Not a text or even a phone call was given either. It was like we were erased from their lives. It was like they were completely ashamed to be around us. At first I was angered, but then I thought of how shameful I acted. Miley was too. (Who later figured out that she loved Lilly after much contemplating the night before). I was supposed to be her best friend. I announced that I was open to love yet I rejected hers without even contemplating her side of the story.

"Screw this, I need music," I say croakily to myself and get out of bed to turn on the radio near my bathroom. Tears were behind my eyes but I refused to let them fall. They've been falling everyday for nearly four weeks now. A slightly slow song comes on and I feel that it's what I need for the heartache of what I've lost and make my way back to bed.

"_Tryna decide, tryna decide if I_

_Really wanna go out tonight_

_I never used to go out without ya_

_Not sure I remember how to_

_Gonna be late, gonna be late but_

_All my girls gon' have to wait 'cuz_

_Don't know if I like my outfit_

_I tried everything in my closet_

It sounds exactly how I'm feeling. I've been holed up here and the only time I leave is when I have to go to the recording studio where I have to be tortured everyday from people telling me to focus because I'll blank out in the middle of a song thinking of my best friend that fled.

Were there any emotions behind our friendship? Answer: Maybe.

There was definitely something with her and Brittany, a name which does not seem to give me as much fury as it used to. You see, Brittany was Mitchie's girlfriend or fling or 'friends with benefits' person. They were attached to the hip and in other places in you're catchin' my drift here. Seeing my best friend with her without a doubt brought out a few feelings I didn't know about towards the rocker.

_Nothing feels right when I'm not with you_

_Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choo's_

_Taking them off 'cuz I feel a fool_

_Tryna dress up when I'm missin' you_

_I'mma step out of this lingerie _

_Curl up in a ball with something Hanes_

_In bed I lay, with nothin' but your t-shirt on, ooh_

_With nothin' but your t-shirt on, hey_

The chorus reminds me of something I have from her. It's one of her favorite t-shirts that she has been looking for for ages. It's her Twilight shirt with 'Decode' lyrics from Paramore on it.

_Gotta be strong, gotta be strong_

_But I'm really hurting now that you're gone_

_I thought maybe I'd do some shopping_

_But I couldn't get past the door and_

_Now I don't know, now I don't know_

_If I'm ever really gon' let you go and_

_I couldn't even leave my apartment_

_I'm stripped down, torn up about it_

I search the bottom of my top drawer for the article of clothing. Upon reaching it I redraw it from the confines of my drawer and hold it up to my body, hugging it as if it were like hugging her.

_Now nothing feels right when I'm not with you_

_Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choo's_

_Taking them off 'cuz I feel a fool_

_Tryna dress up when I'm missin' you_

_I'mma step out of this lingerie _

_Curl up in a ball with something Hanes_

_In bed I lay, with nothing but your t-shirt on_

_(I'm all by myself with)_

_With nothing but your t-shirt on, ooh_

Nothing happens like I want it to. She doesn't appear.

_With nothing but your t-shirt on_

_('Cuz I missed you, 'cuz I missed you)_

_With nothing but your t-shirt on_

_(Said I missed you, baby)_

_Tryna decide, tryna decide_

_If I really wanna go out tonight_

_I couldn't even leave my apartment_

_I'm stripped down, torn up about it_

'_Cuz nothing feels right when I'm not with you_

_Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choo's_

_Taking them off 'cuz I feel a fool_

_Tryna dress up when I'm missing you_

_I'mma step out of this lingerie_

_Curl up in a ball with something Hanes_

_In bed I lay_

Before going back into bed, I switch my shirt with hers and crawl under the covers. I just veg and listen to the lyrics.

_Nothing feels right when I'm not with you_

_Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choo's_

_Taking them off 'cuz I feel a fool_

_Tryna dress up when I'm missing you_

_I'mma step out of this lingerie_

_Curl up in a ball with something Hanes_

_In bed I lay_

_With nothing but your t-shirt on_

_Said I got nothing but your t-shirt on_

_('Cuz I want to be close to you)_

_With nothing but your t-shirt on_

_(I remember when you would like to see me)_

_With nothing but your t-shirt on_

It may not be full cotton or anything and I may not be wearing any Hanes underwear, but I am still wearing her clothes. Right now, that's all I need.

A Mitchie Moment.

One of these days I'll tell you how I really feel. How I was afraid to tell you and that you didn't deserve a single thing I shouted at you that night. One day I'll tell you what you really mean to me in a more than friendly way and how I was too stupid to realize it before.

_Nothing but your t-shirt on_

_(Let me tell you now)_

_Nothing but your t-shirt on_

_With nothing but your t-shirt on_

_(Said nothing feels right)_

_With nothing but your t-shirt on_

_(Nothing but your t-shirt on)"_

But most of all…

I'll tell you that a song helped me realize my feelings for you. One where it got me to missing you so much, wearing your t-shirt, and then realizing that I can't live my life without you. Not a day has gone by since I've wanted to hear your voice, or to touch your skin.

One day I'll have that courage.

Until then, I'm just going to lay here

With nothing but your t-shirt on.


End file.
